Blood Mark
by Angry Angels Unite
Summary: From P.C. Cast's enchanting Marked series: Elizabeth has woke up, lost, afraid, after refusing the Change. Now, she's thrust into Neferet's care to do whatever she's told.  What could the High Pristess be doing?Rated T just in case
1. Awakening

-1**Chapter One- Awakening**

Pain! Nails scraping across a new chalkboard! That was my first sign. It started at the back of my throat, causing that racking coughs to return. It felt like someone was pushing all the air out of my body while clawing the back of my throat. All I could hope was that it'd be quick and over with. _Maybe Death wouldn't be so bad; I'd see Nyx, right? I could thank her forgiving my the chance to meet people like me before I died._

_Thank you!_ … Total darkness. A black so define there is no beginning… or end. A void in time. The dark abyss of nothing. Of course I'm contradicting myself; it's something I do best because it it's nothing how can it be dark? If it was an abyss that would mean you could find it. You can't find me now. I'm lost forever; I'm in Nyx's hands now.

"Elizabeth, you can wake up now." That _voice_! It sounded bad, yet familiar? It doesn't belong here, yet there it was, floating if alive, taunting me, beckoning me t follow.

"Elizabeth. Come here." Neferet! The name shoots though me like electricity, searing my brain with remembrance. It pulls me with a strange power; I try to cling t darkness, refusing to follow.

"Come here!" The force overcomes me.

"Drink." I obey. The taste soured in my mouth- blood. Her blood. I pushed her arm away, but she pushed me back, holding me there. I knew that if I ever want to move again I had to drink.

"You will be taken to you new home soon. Drink up. You'll need your strength before you go down." she smoothed my hair, and I relaxed. Down? I was confused. _What am I?_ I glanced around my new home- an old abandoned warehouse. In the room was a single table with three chairs around it. Neferet sat in a fourth chair by a door that looks like it'd better fit in a medieval castle. The rest of the room was filled with trash. I noticed a hole in the corner, but as far as I could tell it was the only other way out.

"What am I? I thought I died," I ask her. She simply smiles and says,

"All in good time."

The pain returned between my eyes. It was small, but quickly spread to my ears and head. I was tortured by the ringing and fire on my head, and I fell to the ground in a rocking ball of tears and whimpering. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and Neferet stands there, watching, laughing at the sight.

"The change is almost complete. Soon, you will be more powerful than you could have ever imagined. Sleep well, Elizabeth for this is the last time you'll ever be yourself. Tomorrow, you will be so much more."

I fell into the darkness again while she stands over me, continuing to laugh. My last thoughts as the kind, sweet, innocent Elizabeth No Last Name were of Neferet. Will the goddess of Night Nyx forgive her for what she did, or will she be damned for all eternity? I slept that night hoping to never open my eyes again.


	2. Truth

-1Chapter Two: Truth

When I woke up I noticed that I'd been moved to a sewer and was laying on something hard.

"Do you think she's awake?"

Why don't you ask her and find out! 'Is she awake? No! She died with her eyes open, goddess!"

"It could happen."

I turned toward the whispering. The speakers, a young boy and girl around my age perhaps, looked as horrible as I felt. The boy was in rags and was barefoot, and the girl tried to make her rags more acceptable. What caught my attention was their bright, red eyes. The boy crept closer to me.

"Are you awake?" he asked

No, I'm dead," I replied, annoyed.

"Told you it could happen." The girl just shook her head as I get up.

"Sarcasm, you idiot. Learn it. It will help you in life one day." The girl looked away from him and spoke to me. "My name's Logic and this imbecile here is Jamie." We shook hands.

"I'm Elizabeth. Where am I? The last thing I remember is pain… and Neferet, the High Priests of the House of Night."

"You're in the underground home of the vampyres. Neferet brought you here last night to join us in this damp hell. That bitch forces us do her bidding by threatening us or whatever it takes. That's the only way to survive now," quietly said Logic.

"Why haven't you tried to kill yourselves? Surely that's better than this?" This time Jamie spoke up.

"Many of us have, but none have succeeded. We've tried suicide and homicide, but look. Not a scratch on us." He held out his arm where apparently he'd tried some torture. A while ago we tried genocide, but that was stopped short."

"What?"

"We had a bomb to set off, but Neferet found out about it before it went off. Some think that wouldn't have worked anyway. They say that the only way we can die is for Neferet allows it, or if the upper vampyres come kill us. Neither seem likely. If you must go on and try to die, but best of luck to ya. Nothing works." Jamie looked down in shame.

I nodded to show I understood his pain. Deep down I might have made sense, but there was no time to dwell on it then. Logic and Jamie lead me down the long hall back into the chamber Neferet and I were in the day before. There they introduce me to Ash, Eve, and Cibyll. Cibyll was found in the corner making another attempt to bleed to death, but the knife chipped with every blow to her granite-like skin.

Perhaps the most startling image in the room was Neferet sitting in front of the hole in the back wall. Her face, full of authority, stared directly at me. Her eyes narrowed into a cold glare, but her mouth broke into a kind smile.

"Ahh, Elizabeth. You're awake at last. Have a seat," she patted the chair closet to her. "Logic, Jamie, you are all excused." Her voice was hard, and the others scattered. I walked up to her slowly but still stood.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," I choked out, but change my mind after seeing Neferet's dangerous eyes.

"Hungry? I've got some meat," she offers, waving her hand toward the table. She stood up and waked closer to me. I tried to keep from flinching and backed me and my chair away. Panicking, I ran over Tae-Kwon-Do exercises in my head. She stopped an inch away form my face.

"You will make a nice addition to the group." She lifted my hair from my face, and smiled again.

"Could you back up? You're in my space." With that I, surprisingly, shoved her across the room. She landed with a thud and began laughing.

"Oh, dear Elizabeth, your strength is wonderful, but you need to learn how to control it. You don't want to accidentally kill someone. Kills should be full of purpose, with the right knowledge."

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill? I don't want to; I won't!" I screamed.

"You, dear, have no choice. In order to stay young like you are now you need fresh blood. Only once or twice a month will do. It's the only way, Elizabeth. If you try to refuse your nature you'll grow old and ugly. You can't resist it."

"Never! I can't! Won't!" I shook my head trying to erase the horrid news. Terrified, I rocked back and forth. _I won't be a monster! No, never, I will _not The priestess walked over to me.

"You can't deny it, and you can't die. The only choice… is to drink!" and with that she grabbed my throat and jerked it to her wrist. I hated to admit it to myself, but I knew she was right: I couldn't control my hunger for her blood. As I drank Jamie's words came back- if I can't kill myself… I'll have to wait for the miracle of an upper vampyre.

She released me, and I stumbled threw the hole, back into the sewers.


	3. Surprise

-1**Again I thank my editor Little Esme for correcting my many mistakes. You, too, Mrs. Cast for creating the books.**

Logic & Jamie caught me, & together we flew down the tunnel. We didn't stop until we were far away from Neferet. None of us were winded after our long run; we just stare at each other for a moment.

Logic points at my lips. I wipe Neferet's blood from them wondering if I could throw the rest up. Logic finally broke the silence.

"So, she gave you another drink. I wonder why. She doesn't usually do that. Maybe it's to help replenish your strength, although hunting would do that almost as well…" She thought about it while Jamie checked to see if we were really alone. He nodded at Logic & turned to face me.

"If you can avoid it try no to drink from her again. It's fine once a year; no one can avoid it then, but people who drink more than that usually need it more & more. She hates us clinging to her so she makes sure we only drink that one time- or she did. They stared at me like I had their answers.

"Look I don't know why, but I don't even _want_ to be hear. Since I am I have a few questions, & I want straight answers!" I demanded. The two others exchanged looks.

"Alright, but not here. Somewhere more privates," said Jamie.

"Where's more private than a sewer?" They looked back at each other & answered in unison.

"From Neferet? The surface, as far from school as possible. Come on. We'd better hurry & go." Logic & Jamie lead the way from the sewer. We exited through an alley. It was dark, & I looked up to the nighttime sky.

When we go on the street sound flooded my ears. We were in the back of a night club, & I could hear all kinds of rattling around. One song I recognized was "You & Me" by Plain White T's.

Logic & Jamie gestured for me to follow them so we all set off through the maze of Tulsa streets. We reached a bus station & hitched a ride the Tulsa International Airport. Once there we snuck on a plane to Washington state, the farthest place we go could & stay in the country. I thought this was overdoing it, but I had no choice but to trust that my "friends" knew what they were doing.

Once in the bustling city of Seattle we rented a car with money the two had somehow acquired, & Logic took the wheel. She drove into a small town called Forks, like the silverware.

She turned into a section of woods (which is mostly what the town was made of!). The road curved for a while & then leveled out for a mile or so. After the sharpest turn I'd ever seen we stopped in an enormous clearing with… a house? There, sitting in the middle was a Victorian four story mansion!

Logic lead us inside a large living room. We each sat in a different seat. With no preamble Logic spoke.

"No one knows about this house except for me, & now, you two. If either of you ever reveal this house to _anyone_- & I don't care if it's your pet gerbil!- what Neferet does to us will seem like child's play next to what I'll do to you. Understand?" Threatened Logic. "We can speak freely here; no one else can here us. The house keeper sleeps on the top floor, but no need to worry about that.

"Now, Elizabeth, you had questions. Ask, but we may not have all the answers. We leave tomorrow night , or else Neferet will _truly_ kill us when we get back. For now… we sleep." And without further ado she took us to our rooms, all with connecting doors. Jamie immediately shut us out, & I saw the lights go off.

"Don't be afraid; you can relax here, & Jamie & I will answer your questions tomorrow. Don't worry about Neferet. I'll tell her something. For now enjoy the night at the Cullens'," Logic smiled.

"Who are they?" I stopped her. Her eyes widened.

"My parents were Alice & Jasper. When Neferet opened the House of Night in Tulsa they sent me there to learn. They've been gone for a while, but they sometimes visit or call at least once a year. They still haven't figured out what I am. I told them Neferet got me & some other kid mixed up when she told them I died. I don't have the hear to tell them the truth. Funny Alice never saw it though. Goodnight." With that she left to go to her room.

I did the same & locked my door before going to sleep. Despite the questions, new & old, floating inside my head, I fell asleep before my head reached the pillow. My dreams were filled with red-eyed demons, golden-eyed angels, & blood & chocolate.

When I woke up in the morning I felt more refreshed than I had felt in a long time. I was optimistic all day. No matter what answers & secrets, good or bad, had to reveal that day, I remained happy.

I walked downstairs, but stopped at the kitchen, dead in my tracks. The entire Cullen family- Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, & Emmett- were sitting at the table. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Carlisle catching me. Behind him Emmett & Jasper exchanged money.


End file.
